


new ways, no wars

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Even revolution leaders need cuddles.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Andre Layton
Kudos: 17





	new ways, no wars

It is early in the morning when Melanie wakes up. She's back home in the bunk room of the Engine, curled up in her bed. Layton is next to her, gently playing with her hair. 

"Morning, Melanie."

"Mmh..morning, Layton.." She smiles softly, looking over at him. She isn't exactly sure how he ended up next to her, but she isn't complaining. He's warm, to rival her cold. "I need to get up soon..what time is it?"

"Six. Bennett's at the helm, he said it was good you were sleeping so neither of us wanted to wake you.."

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours, maybe 5, tops. He said that was a long time for you, M."

"M? Are we being cryptic now, or what?" She smiles, and pokes his arm.

"Well, I figure if you and Miles make M&M..by yourselves, you're just M." He shrugs, and ruffles her hair. "You sure you got enough sleep? Even Mr. Wilford needs 8 hours, doesn't he?"

"Remember when I said he was awake 21 hours a day? Yeah. On average I've only gotten about 3 hours of sleep..my schedule's been fucked since college." 

"Damn, Mel, I-"

"Don't call me Mel. Only Bennett calls me that." She rolls out of the bunk. "Did we seriously fall asleep like that last night?"

Layton nods. "Yeah. You were pretty tired, I carried you back here. The guys said to just lay you here, but you wouldn't let go of me, so..here we are."

"Ah. Yeah, apparently I do that, according to Ben." Melanie smiles softly. "I gotta get changed, you probably do too. I'll see you at the meeting?"

He gets out of the bed, trying not to hit his head. "I'll see you at the meeting, M." He leaves the Engine that morning with a smile-it's a new beginning. A new way of life. Sure, maybe it was off to a rocky start. But now..now they have a chance. 

Melanie's smiling too, as she gets dressed. Life has a new meaning, now. No more hiding, no more having to lie. A new friend. New ways, no wars.


End file.
